thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Inconsistencies
A page that is supposed to collect all inconsistencies to make it easier for the author, pirateaba, to later correct them. # Relc says in 1.31 that he is the highest leveled Guardsman (Lv.12). Klb also said that Relc has more levels in that class (1.17) but in 2.27 Klbkch stated to have 13 levels in that class. That said, it happened much later, so he might have leveled up in that time, meaning that it might not be a mistake after all. On the other hand, Klb said also in 1.17 that he has "high levels in the Guardsman class", which doesn't fit if he had less than 12 levels. # In Ch. 2.36 Ryoka met a Drake who called himself Olesm on the way to the city. He claimed to know Erin…', ''this is wrong, not only Ryoka meets him for the '''First time in Ch 2.04, but they also talked to each other in Ch 2.18. # In Ch. 3.07 H when Pisces send the skeletons to retrieve anything from the fire, they took ‘Scattered objects. Burnt things, barely recognizable. '''A small sack, the one from the mage’s desk, strangely unburnt.'’'' Yet in Ch. 3.08 H the bag was not down in the pit with them, but up in the room under the ash. # In Ch. 3.08 H, 3.09, 3.10 and 3.15, it was stated that the City the Horns of Hammerad were staying at was Remendia. Yet in Ch. 3.24 and 3.25, it was stated that the City was Ocre not Remendia #In Ch. 3.25, it looked like it was the first time that Ceria saw pizza. But she had stayed at the Wandering Inn, when Erin began serving it. She already saw and knew what it was, as stated in the following Ch. 2.26 and 2.00 H. #Ch. 2.32 shows that Selys doesn't know anything about Magnolia. That contradicts a sceen in 1.41. In it, Selys is also shown to be unfamiliar with the name of Magnolia Reinahrt. That ignorance is, then, being resolved by Ceria. #Grimnar shows his confusion regarding strider_479's appearance in the 2nd chatroom meeting in Interlude-3, as she was one of the individuals that had revealed their names in Interlude-2, therefore expected her being compromised. What makes this confusing is that he, too, revealed his name(Ridley Wallis). #In 2.13 a girl that is clearly Lyon, even if she wasn't mentioned by name, was describe with having " bright blonde hair". However, in 2.21 Lyon, this time by name, was said to have had "fair red" hair. #1.28 says Invisibility is a 3rd Tier spell. Starting from 1.39, though, it was changed to a Tier 4 one. Also, Pisces tells us in 1.22 that he is not capable of casting anything above the 3rd, which would be a contradiction if he were to cast a Tier 4 spell. #Selys says in 2.10 that before Flos's invasion crossing the gigantic ocean with an army was "unheard of". Roughly 20 years ago, the Antinium did exactly that, though. More importantly, they didn't just move their armies to another continent but their whole race, at least what remained of them.(The Antinium War Pt.1) #In 1.40, Ceria explains that learning a Tier 4 spell would take her "a year or so." In contrast to 2.18: "Tier 4 – it’s possible, but I’d need a spellbook and weeks—maybe months to learn the spell at my level." #According to 1.07 R, the continent of Rhir "has seen war for two hundred years ", while in 1.00 C it is written that the "war between Humans and Demons has been going on for a thousand years or more". #Erin was excited in 2.11 that she gets a basement. In 3.30, however, she asked herself if she could "build a basement in the inn." #In Ch. 2.11 Erin gets a Well, but when ever Lyon need's to get water, she never uses it, and instead she goes to the stream. #According to 2.07, the Walled Cities have "two hundred-foot-high walls.” Unlike The Antinium Wars (Pt.1), which says that they have "three-hundred foot walls."